


A Bit Of Jealousy

by Schmutzkralle



Series: Dom Jisoo Rise [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choking Kink, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dom Jisoo Rise, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pushing the hard stan Jisoo agenda, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, This is not as soft as the first one, degradation kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/pseuds/Schmutzkralle
Summary: Seungcheol is pissed.Apparently because Joshua can't go around just fucking people.But that had been never a problem before, so what has changed now?





	A Bit Of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost this work anywhere.
> 
> Enjoy!

Something is wrong. Seungcheol never called him to his room.  
And the grin of his best friend as he told him hadn’t made the situation better.  
The leader just called people in his room to ‘talk privately’ to them. More specifically to scold them.  
As Joshua stands in front of the room he takes a deep breath.  
It will be just a talk. He did nothing wrong, nothing that he knew of.  
And after all it is just Seungcheol. His friend.

The door seems cold as he knocks.  
„Come in.”  
He doesn’t sound friendly. What on earth did Joshua do to enrage the leader?  
„Hey, you wanted to see me? Jeonghan told me.” His question comes across unsure as he steps in the room.  
The older male doesn’t even look at him, instead he looks out of the big window.  
„Yeah, I wanted to talk to you.”  
A break. Seungcheol still doesn’t look at him.  
Slowly Joshua gets angry. First he gets ordered to this room and now the other one won’t even open his mouth?!  
He crosses his arms.  
„And what about? It would be nice if you would actually talk to me then.”  
Did… Did Cheol just wince? No, that must be his imagination…  
„I… I heard what you did with Jihoon.” The accusation is fragile.  
Joshua chuckles.  
„Yeah and now?”  
„Joshua you can’t go around fucking people!”  
„Since when does that bother you? You never cared about members screwing around with each other.”  
Finally the leader turns around but his mimic is unreadable.  
„You can’t just… dom people.”  
That’s the problem?  
„Why not? It clearly helped Jihoon.”  
He finally catches up on the body signs Seungcheol throws in his direction.  
„Wait… Are you jealous?”  
„What the fuck, no!” His voice is dripping in anger but his body clearly betrays him: His shoulders are pulled up, he’s not making eye contact and the blush that creeps up his face is a good indicator.

„Cheollie… It’s not nice to be jealous.”  
The other one doesn’t even have to answer, his body does it for him.  
A small whine and the new bulge in his pants is enough feedback.  
„Oh, you like that? You like to be scolded? Being told how bad and naughty you are?”  
The leader takes shielding his hands before his crotch. „Jisoo…”  
„Yes? Do you want me to stop, slut?”  
The last word is a shot in the dark.  
Joshua never thought about Seungcheol being submissive or about what his kinks are so that conversation is a bit like gambling.  
Fortunately his leader is very responsive with everything. His face gets even redder and another whine is to hear.  
„N-no… Jisoo please…”  
„What? What do you want from me slut?”  
It’s very enjoyable. Standing there and just looking at your superior completely falling apart just because of a few words.  
„Please… Touch me…”  
Joshua grins.  
„You want to be touched? No. Just good boys get touched. You were jealous because you didn’t get enough attention. Do you know what bad boys get?”  
No response, just intensely staring at the carpet by Seungcheol.  
„Answer me bitch.”  
He winces again.  
„Bad boys… Get spanked?”  
Joshua is surprised. He intentionally let it open for the other one to choose but he didn’t expect Seungcheol to be that masochistic.  
Not that he would complain though.  
„That’s right. Bad boys get spanked. And how many spanks?”  
„T-ten, maybe?”  
„That is not enough. You were a very bad boy who needs to get punished. Fifteen spanks, no less. Do you want that?”  
Seungcheol nods shyly.  
„Then strip for me slut. T-shirt and pants. Now.”  
So cute. He is obviously very ashamed but he obeys the order without one second of latency.  
„Stop! Did I say anything about boxers?!”  
Seems like the leader is a bit too happy about what is happening and wants to skip a few steps. But not on Joshua’s watch.  
„B-But…”  
„No but! Now you’ll have to wear that the whole time.”  
Seungcheol’s shoulder drop a significant amount. That was certainly not what he had imagined.  
Joshua finally moves from his position and circles around the leader.  
Not that he would touch him, no. He just gets a good look of him.  
As he’s satisfied he sits on the bed.  
„Come here. Lay over.”  
His voice sounds cold and every time he uses this voice Seungcheol’s dick seems to twitch a little bit.  
Joshua can’t stop grinning. This is not how he had imagined the ‘talk’ would be.  
As the taller male lays himself voluntarily over his knees the pure feeling of power goes through Joshua.  
„You’ll count every spank.”  
One advantage does that position have: He can feel now whenever Seungcheol’s cock twitches.  
The leader is more than happy to get spanked right now.  
Joshua takes both cheeks in his hands and kneads thoroughly to warm the skin and to stimulate the blood flow. He doesn’t plan to go that hard but it’s better to be safe than to be sorry.  
As the first stroke hits Seungcheol practically yelps out of surprise.  
„O-one!”  
„Such a naughty boy. Why did you have to be so jealous of Jihoon?” He clicks his tongue. „You could’ve just told me.”  
„Two!”  
Slowly, very slowly he increases the intensity of the spanks.  
It isn’t that satisfying to spank with layers in between but he decided on that punishment so he will get through with it.  
„Such a good slut. You’re just taking everything I give you. And you’re already dripping just because of that bit of spanking.”  
Seungcheol groans.  
„Ten” his voice sounds a bit tearful.  
Joshua stops his actions and goes back to just kneading his ass.  
„Hey, are you okay? Do you want to stop?”  
„No” the answer is immediate „I’m just so fucking horny”  
The younger one laughs and slaps his ass jokingly.  
„Good boys don’t swear, remember that. But you’re really such a needy, little slut mh?”  
„Yes” The answer is quiet.  
He lets his hand come down with quite a severity. Seungcheol outcries shortly.  
„I didn’t hear you bitch. Come again.”  
„Eleven. And yes, I’m a needy, little slut.” His voice signals defeat.  
For the last few slaps Joshua pulls the waistband of the boxers down. But just right under the ass cheeks so that they’re good emphasised.  
Finally he can see a bit of his handprints all over the red skin. It’s beautiful.  
He’s playing a bit around: a bit of kneading, stroking over Seungcheol’s thighs and once in a time a new spank.  
By the time he gives the last slap the other one is a moaning and drooling mess.  
„Fifteen”  
„Good boy. You counted so well for me. That deserves a small reward, don’t you think?”  
„Yes, please!” The neediness in his voice is endearing.  
Joshua pulls the boxers up again.  
„Come, you can ride my thigh”  
Seungcheol slowly sets himself upright. His face is red.  
„Uhm… With boxers, Sir?”  
„Yes. You’re a dirty little slut that should cum exactly like this. Come on, I don’t have all day.” He lets the new name uncommented.  
His leader obeys in an instant until-  
„Did I say both? No. You get one.” Josh corrects the older.  
With his head low the leader climbs on his right thigh. And waits.  
„Good boy, you didn’t start just like this. You can hold onto me. But no touching. Now go on.”  
Seungcheol nods and starts to grind.  
His moves are needy and theres a big wet spot already, that just seems to grow. His head falls back, eyes closed.  
Concentrating on just getting more friction, to finally cum.  
„Who would have thought that our leader is such a slutty whore. I didn’t even touch you and you were already hard. Just from my words. So pathetic.”  
The other one answers with a small moan and bares even more his neck.  
Out of impulse Joshua lays his hand around his neck and chokes him a bit.  
Just testing the water but he couldn’t resist this beautiful invitation.  
And he’s right: Seungcheol opens his eyes, looks directly at him and moans louder.  
„Oh god, you’re really pathetic.” He releases his grip for a few seconds and presses again harder. „Look at you. You’re really falling apart on me.”  
The leader’s movements are getting more desperate, more radical.  
The whole time he holds eye contact with Joshua.  
„You like the attention, you little whore.” With his free hand he slaps the already abused ass. „Come on, cum for me slut. Now.”  
And with that order, Seungcheol completely goes into a shattering orgasm.  
His hands land on Joshua’s shoulders, trying to stabilise himself and to grind even harder, helping himself through his orgasm.  
The moan that he releases is pornographically good.  
Joshua puts his hands on the other ones hips so that he can’t fall accidentally.  
This ‘talk’ has been a good amount of work for the leader.  
He has definitely to shower after that: his whole body is sweating and Joshua can just imagine how messy it looks in his pants.  
They stay like this for a while until Seungcheol stops shaking so hard.  
After he comes down from his high and his breathing becomes a bit more normal, Seungcheol clears his throat:  
„Hey Jisoo, could you not tell anybody?”  
Joshua has to chuckle.  
„What exactly do you mean? That you just came untouched in your pants or that the leader of our group has a massive degradation kink?”  
Seungcheol swallows hard.  
„Both”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story then I would be delighted if you would express that with a kudos! <3
> 
> If you want to be up to date with what I write you can look [at my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/profile).
> 
> You can find me on [my main Twitter account](https://twitter.com/131holic) and on [ my hard stan Twitter](https://twitter.com/Captain_Shua).


End file.
